Highschool Reuniun
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Kurama is looking back at the times him and his friends made a promise to eachother that they had to end up breaking.


Summary: Kurama, Yusuke, and Kewabara are graduating high-school! What happens when, the three of them, along with Hiei, go their seperate ways, and know they'll never see eachother again? What happens when, ten years later, Koenma asks them for their assistance, but doesn't tell them they'll be working together? ^_~*Kurama flash-back!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I do no own YYH.  
  
Hi-hi peoples! I got this great idea! hope you like!(This'll be a lobg one. Better get in-door plumming^_^;) And by-the way, My spelling stinks as bad as Hiei is fast.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" God... I hate work!" Kurama laid down on his bed. He had become an accountant. He heaved a sigh. " Well, I better get ready for bed..." He said, standing up, turning on the radio, and changing into his Pajamas.  
  
" You just won 1 million dollars!" The talk-show host told the lucky winner.  
  
" Idid?! WEEEE!" The winner screamed in happyness. Kurama sighed as he slid down into his bed wishing he was that lucky. Then a wierd song came on. He listened carefully after the first words.  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives, Where were gunna be when we turn 25.  
  
Images of him, Yusuke, and Kewabara walking around, talking ran throught his mind,  
  
" Yeah, I'm just gunna work for Koenma my whole life. Instead of going through colledge. It'll be a non-borring life." Yusuke told them as they talked about their lives.  
  
" I wanna be a producer! It'll be fun!" Kewabara enthused.  
  
" I don't know." Kurama said calmly.  
  
Keep thinking times'll never change, Keep on thinking things'll always stay the same.  
  
" Nothing'll never change beetween us though! We'll be partners forever, right?!" Yusuke said cheerily. Kurama nodded, and Kewabara grinned.  
  
Oh, when we leave this year, Were wont be coming back,  
  
" What if were seperated? We wont be able to find eachother!" Kurama sighed, and thought of never seeing his friends again.  
  
" Well, we'll see eachother. I hope. tomorrow's graduation..." Yususke said, now gloomily.  
  
No more hanging out 'cause were on a diferant track, And if ya got something that ya need to say, You better say it right now, 'cause there ain't another day.  
  
"Hey," Hiei jumped down from a tree, and stood right in front of them.  
  
" Hi, shorty." Kewabara said with a smile. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
" Hiei, are you coming to our graduation?" Kurama asked hopfully.  
  
" No, I need to leave to the Mikai." Hiei told the fellow demon.  
  
" Oh. Hiei, can I speak to you, alone?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded, and they walked to a desserted area.  
  
" Whats up?"  
  
" Hiei, before we seperate, I wanna tell you something, that I mite not be able to tell you later in life..." Kurama said. He gulped, and said, " Hiei, I love you..." He turned away to run off, but something caught his hand.  
  
" Fox. I...I love you too..." Kurama spun around, to find Hiei letting go of his hand and running off. He returned to the group, with a tear stricked face.  
  
'Cause were moving on, And we can't slow down, These memories are playing like a film without sound, And I keep thinkin, Of that night and you, I didn't know much of love, But it came too soon. It was me and you, When it got real blue,  
  
He thought of Hiei, and how he might not ever see him again, and how Hiei had always been there for him.  
  
Stay'in at home, Talking on the telephone, You would, Get so excited, And you'd, Get so scarred, Laughin at ourselves, Thinkin life's not fair. And this is how it feels,  
  
" Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked him.  
  
" Nothing. I'm alright." He fel a hand on his shoulder, and he looked into Kewabara's eyes.  
  
" Where's Hiei?" Kewabara asked.  
  
" He left..." Kurama said, sadly. Kewabara nodded, and pulled his hand away.  
  
" Think of it this way. If we leave now, We can spend the rest of our lives saving the world!" Yusuke said, happier now.  
  
" Yeah..." Kurama said silently.  
  
As we go on, We remember, All the times we, Had together. As our lives change, From whatever, We will still be, friends forever.  
  
" Friends forever?!" Yusuke put his hand up.  
  
" Yeah!" The other two chorused in, slapping that hand.  
  
So if we get the big jobs, And we make the big money, And we look back now, Will the jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything that we learned in school? Still be tryin to break every single rool? Will little brainy Bobby be the stock brockin man? Will he ever find a job that wont interfear with the tan? Keep think that it's not good-bye, Keep thin that it's time to fly. And this is how it feels,  
  
" Heh, Friends no madder what happens. No matter what we hear about the other." Kewabara said with a smile.  
  
" Why? You planning on becoming a robber?" Yusuke joked, and Kewabara gave him a noogie. Kurama sat there and laughed, and when the two stopped fighting, they laughed too.  
  
As we go on, We remember, All the times we, Had together. And as our lives change, From whatever, We will still be, Friends forever.  
  
" We will still be...Friends...forever" .Kurama smiled to himself, after muddering that little saying.  
  
" What'cha muttering about?" Kewabara asked, playfully.  
  
" Nuthin. Lets get going!" Kurama smiled.  
  
Will I think about tomorrow as I think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought this would never end. And suddenly it's like, Were wemen and men. Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around? And will this memory stay, When I leave this town? Keep thin that it's not good-bye. Keep on thinkin that it's time to fly.  
  
" What do you think'll happen next year?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Dunno... Well, heres my house. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Kurama had gone into his house. But he had ended up sick the next day, so sick, he couldn't get out of bed, so he had no clue what happened to the others...  
  
As we go on, We remember, All the times we, Had together. And as our lives change, From whatever, We will still be, Friends forever.  
  
" Friends forever. No matter what..." Kurama said, still remembering the promise he had made that day, and brushing a tear out of his eye. " We will always be friends forever..." He turned the radio off, and fallen asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
" Hun..." Kurama woke up late that night from the sound of something hitting the window. When he looked, he thought he saw the figure of a body. " Hiei?" His words wer not herd. He went over to the window and opened it.  
  
" Hey, fox. How are you?" Hiei asked with a small smile.  
  
" It is you!" Kurama threw his arms around Hiei and started crying.  
  
" Huh?" Hiei was surprised. He put a conforting hand on Kurama's back, and noticed something. No hair. Which only meant one thing...  
  
" You cut your hair again?" He asked the fox.  
  
" Yeah..." Kurama stepped backwards.  
  
" How come?"  
  
" To hard to handle, and didn't have time to brush it." Kurama explained. " What have you been doing in the Mikai all this time?"  
  
" Half the time I've been here trying to find you. I found so many energy signals. I finally remembered my jagan  
  
..." Hiei stopped.  
  
" Remembered...?"  
  
" I've been trying not to use it, so that I don't get sick if it gets damaged. I forgot all about it."  
  
" Oh..." Kurama suddenly swung his arms around Hiei. " I missed you so much...!" He cryed into Hiei's chest.  
  
" Its okay fox." Hiei sighed into Kurama's shoulder.  
  
" Have you heard from the others?" Kurama asked, letting Hiei into the room.  
  
" No....why? You haven't either?" Hiei said, puzzled.  
  
" Uh-uh" Kurama shook his head.  
  
" Kurama! Oh, good! There you are Hiei! I need your help! Can you help? Please?! I know its been ten years and all, but I need your help!" Koenma popped up, in his teenage form.  
  
" Fine. We'll help!" Kurama sighed. " But if I get fired, you get to pay for my house." Kurama smirked. Koenma looked taken aback.  
  
" Deal!" Koenma said, then he turned to Hiei."And you?"  
  
" I'm coming. Of coarse." Hiei smiled up at Kurama.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So cute, so short. Hope you liked! Now, review^_^ Paweez!( And those of you, who had old school(Elementry, middle, or High) friends, that you made a familiar promise too, maybe, you should check the ol' school phone book. Hehe, your friends mite still be waiting. | | | \/ 


End file.
